The Avengers Remember 911
by aaronp6500
Summary: Our six heroes Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, all reflect back to that day when thousands of Americans and other countries lost their lives on September 11, 2001. This is my tribute to this day in history. My heart goes out to all of those who lost a loved one that day.
1. 5:00 pm

The Avengers Remember 9/11

**5:00 p.m.**

_"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."_

_"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently."_

_ -_Nick Fury and Steve Rogers in The Avengers

It's 5:00 p.m. on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier hovering thousands of feet in the sky, remaining completely hidden from any air radar or aircraft. The sky was dim and the sun could still be seen from outside. Inside are The Avengers sitting down at their circular table they use behind Nick Fury's main control panel. It was Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Thor, Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), and Clint Barton (Hawkeye). They were all bored with nothing to do and had decided to chat to kill the time passing by.

"So, awfully quiet, don't you guys think?" said Tony.

"Yeah," Clint tediously replied.

"It is quite peaceful isn't it?" Thor remarked while looking at the rest of the guys.

"Oh yeah," Tony, Natasha and Clint said tedious as well.

"It's a nice and beautiful day today," said Steve.

"Yeah, expect for the hearts of those who felt the pain on this day," said Bruce.

"What pain?" Steve asks.

"You know, 9/11," answered Tony.

"I know what today's date is, but what do you mean "felt the pain"?" Steve continued.

"It's not about the date. It's what happened on that day in history," said Clint.

Steve was confused. He looked around at the table and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Well, what happened?"

"A tragic incident," said Bruce. "It was one of the saddest times in America."

Steve was starting to become even more desperate for an answer.

"It's something we don't like to remember but-

"What happened?!" Steve shouted.

The entire group had their eyes glued on him. Steve was tired of waiting to hear what went down on 9/11. The entire group was trying to hide it from Steve the best possible way they could. They were trying to tell it to him without telling him. They knew how Steve felt about his country, and they didn't want to upset him in any way. But it seems that they couldn't hide the truth any longer.

"Rogers," said Nick Fury's voice from behind.

Steve turned to look at Fury and so did the rest of the group.

"It's about time we break the ice to you." Fury continued.

"About what already?" Steve asked desperately.

Fury paused for a brief moment before speaking again. Then he finally spoke again.

"September 11, 2001 was the day when terrorists hijacked four airliner planes and crashed two in the World Trade Center of New York, one in The Pentagon, and one that attempted to hit the White House, but was gained control by the passengers and caused it to crash in the middle of Pennsylvania. All passengers died in those planes. And more people in the World Trade Center and The Pentagon had also died from the crash."

A look of disbelief and horror went across Steve's eyes. He couldn't believe not a word Fury was saying.

"In case you don't know, the World Trade Center was two standing towers known as the Twin Towers that stood big and tall in Manhattan. Unfortunately, after the impact of the planes on each individual tower, the fire caused the steel columns to melt, therefore, bringing the entire structures down to crumbles. Some people had made it out at that time, and some didn't."

Steve turned back to the rest of the group who were sitting there still looking at him.

"All of this really happened while I was asleep in ice?"

"Sadly, yes," said Bruce.

"And, Fury, you said it was a terrorist attack?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Fury answered. "It wasn't HYDRA that was behind this. It was al-Qaeda."

"al-Qaeda?" Steve questioned.

"They're a global militant Islamist organization that was founded by the man responsible, Osama Bin Laden," Fury answered. "They have committed numerous terrorist attacks on civilians and military targets in various countries. They don't believe in man-made laws. They believe what is based on the sharia law."

Steve stared down at the table in front of him and didn't say a word. He seemed frozen. He was shocked of course, and the others knew it. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Steve, are you alright?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I just…

Steve didn't finish his sentence and continued to stare at the table in silence. The rest knew he wasn't alright. Steve had every right to be mad if he wanted.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Rogers. But it would be wrong for us to hide it from you forever," said Fury in a regretful tone.

Director Fury left the area and went over back to his control panel. The others who were sitting were quiet for a moment until someone else would break the silence.

"It's such a sad world we live in," said Tony.

"I am ashamed that I couldn't have been on Earth in time before this monstrosity came into place," said Thor. "I only wish to protect the people of this planet, and I have failed."

"Don't blame yourself for man's evil crimes, Thor," said Bruce. "This is no one's fault but there's."

Thor looked at Bruce and then nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Banner. It isn't my fault. I was in Asgard with my people and father at that time. I did not have the slightest conception of what was happening here on Earth. But I will still to this day fight to protect the people of Earth and Asgard."

"Amen to that," said Tony.

"Amen as well," Bruce joined.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean," said Thor confusingly.

"Oh, amen, it's uh, just something we say," said Tony. "Uh, where were you, Bruce, when 9/11 happened?"

"Me? Well, I was still working on the Super Soldier program. I was trying to figure out what it can and can't do, and eventually I would test it later. I was working in the lab when I had seen the news on my T.V. box that I had suspended against the corner of the wall. I had stopped doing my work so that I could watch the rest of the news. I could see the towers burning and smoke rising from them. It was awful. I just could remember seeing the towers collapse to the ground and just try and think how many people were trapped in there. That's when Betty had come in and asked if I heard the news, and she saw that I was watching as well. It's not a day I like to remember, but I'll never forget it. My heart goes to all of those who lost their loved ones on that day."

"All the same here," said Clint. "I can sort of remember what I was doing. I believe I was based in Germany at that time for an important mission to be taken care of. While we were waiting in a sealed van, some of the other agents with me were getting transmissions of an attack on the World Trade Center and The Pentagon. I was confused. I didn't understand what was really happening at the moment, until more and more people kept hearing and talking about it. Then I had finally got to a T.V. screen and saw that it was real. I had seen the second plane fly into the other tower and my jaw dropped. I kept thinking that it wasn't fair even though I've killed many people over the years. Those people I killed deserved to die. They were bad people with bad intentions and had to be taken down. But the people who were dying on 9/11 were innocent civilians who had known nothing of the attack. That's what crushed me about it. And so I will continue to serve S.H.I.E.L.D. to help prevent threats like this against another city again."

Everyone, but Steve, who was still staring at the table, had nodded in agreement with Clint's speech.

"And what about you, Agent Romanoff?" said Tony.

"Yeah, Nat," said Clint. "Where were you on 9/11?"

Natasha had looked at the others for a moment and could still see Steve who was still staring at the table in silence. He was like a statue to everyone else.

"Well, I was on a mission as well; a stealth mission actually. My job was to break into an underground base in Russia and retrieve data file information that was vital to S.H.I.E.L.D. I had no idea that the incident was going on while I was still on my mission. It was probably best that I didn't know at the moment so that I could focus on my mission completely. After I had retrieved the files on my flash drive, Fury had told me to report back to base quickly because something had come up. I didn't bother to ask what it was, so I just reported back to base immediately. That's when I was told about the news. When I had heard it, I didn't get the same emotional pull as everyone else did. I'm not a heartless person at all, it's just that I was in the middle of a mission where I had killed several guards, and it was hard for me to feel sympathy for those that had just died. And I had heard the news kind of later than everyone else. The towers had already fallen and Flight 93 had already crashed in Shanksville. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel, but I did know that it wasn't right what had happened. That's all I have to say."

"You know, for a spy/assassin who kills relentlessly as a job, I never thought you had such a heart," said Tony.

"Please, don't try and flatter me, Stark," Natasha remarked.

"My bad, just trying to make us feel a little about ourselves, that's all."

"Well what were you doing on 9/11, Tony?" asked Bruce.

"Me?" Tony stupidly asked.

"Yeah, you," said Clint.

"Well, I was uh…

Everyone was waiting to hear what Tony had to say about his whereabouts. They wondered so much what the fabulous Tony Stark could have been doing on that sad day.

"Alright, Ima be honest with you guys, but I am not proud of it either," Tony continued.

Everyone was really waiting to hear what Tony had to say now.

"That morning I was already up and was called in to design a weapon; a weapon for the U.S. military of course. It was a designed missile that could elevate to dramatic heights and move at incredible speeds through the atmosphere, and could create a blow that would leave an area of 1 mile with months of radiation exposure. It could reach so high that it can take down an SR-71 Blackbird and leave it to black crumbs. It was going to be a ground-breaking design in military warfare. But while I was working on it, I heard the news, and when I heard it, I looked up at the missile that was only halfway finished on, and I threw my wrench over far at the wall, and kicked part of the missile over. I was totally pissed over what happened. Here I am making a weapon that I'm positive the military will use to kill people with, and right now I'm hearing that people are dying by a supposed attack by some damn terrorists. But I think with what happened that day made me change my view of the world somewhat. That sometimes to settle things, you have to involve warfare in it. A nuclear deterrent. I had only done it at first to try and help our nation, but now I see that it only makes us look worse to others. So I quit. And if it wasn't for 9/11, then I probably wouldn't be here now. So I only thank 9/11 for that reason."

Everyone, but Steve, had clapped after hearing Tony's speech. They had all realized that each and every one of them had a heart, especially Steve.

"Bravo," said Bruce.

"Bravo," Clint joined.

"Yes, amen," said Thor.

Everyone had looked awkwardly for a moment at Thor and Thor just stared back.

"What, it's amen," Thor said confusingly.

Everyone else then just hunched their shoulders and continued to clap for a bit.

"Well, it's good to all know that we were a bit shocked by what had happened, but in the end we went through with it," said Bruce.

"Yeah, and even if we did loose thousands of lives in New York, we saved a million more recently," said Tony.

"Agreed," said Bruce.

"Agreed," said Clint.

"Agreed," Thor said after.

"And agreed," Natasha said lastly.

Bruce looked back at Steve who was still in a frozen position.

"Are you sure you're alright, Steve?" Bruce asked out of concern.

"No," Steve responded. "How can I be? This is outrageous. I just…

Steve had got up and left the table without finishing his sentence.

"Steve, wait," said Natasha as she went after him.

Everyone else continued to sit and watch as Natasha went after Steve. Then Nick Fury had come back to the table.

"It wasn't going to be long until he finally figured out what happened," Fury spoke. "It was the right thing to do to tell him."


	2. It's Not Your Fault

**It's Not Your Fault**

Natasha continued to follow after Steve, who was speed walking down the halls of the Helicarrier. Natasha couldn't keep up with just his walking due to his higher build and endurance than her. Steve had finally made it to his cell and opened the steel door and closed it behind as he entered the cell. Natasha was still behind, but knew where Steve had gone because she heard his door slam from a distance. She went to the front of Steve's cell and pushed the intercom button to his cell to speak.

"Steve, it's Natasha. Could I please come in?"

Steve had got up to authorize the door to open and Natasha had stepped in. Steve looked angry to Natasha, but Natasha wasn't surprised to know.

"Steve, I know you're mad, but please, you have to think this through-

"I was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years while my country suffered!"

Steve had punched the steel wall beside him, leaving a huge dent in it. Natasha jumped a little at Steve's sudden move, but tried to keep her cool.

"I could've been there, Natasha. I could've been there to save them."

"There was no way, Steve. There was no way you could've saved everyone that day. I'm sorry to say it, but you couldn't."

"I couldn't? Natasha, I would do anything for my country. I would strap a bomb to my chest for them. I would risk any high degree of absolute pain for them, do you know that?"

"Steve-

"I would do anything for them!"

Natasha stayed quiet for a moment. She could hear Steve's rapid breathing of anger throughout his body.

"And those terrorists. Those goddamn terrorists! I would kill them all with my bare hands."

Steve's voice was starting to break just as he was beginning to break down as well.

"Steve, look at me," Natasha said as she went over to him. "Look at me, Steve."

Steve looked up slowly at Natasha. Natasha could see darkness in his eyes. He was a totally different person. It wasn't Steve Rogers anymore. Natasha backed up slowly as she was looking in Steve's eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but Natasha was intimidated by him. For the first time, Natasha felt kind of scared of him. He wasn't being himself, and he's capable of quite a lot more than her. Natasha had just then started to think back to when she was trapped with Bruce in the lower engine area of the Helicarrier, and Bruce had begun to transform into the Hulk, a completely different persona of Bruce. Bruce himself wasn't the Hulk. He didn't want to be the Hulk, but the Hulk took over. That's what scares Natasha the most; being unmade. It's happened to her before, so she knows how it can feel.

Right now, Natasha was trying to help Steve stay himself so that he wouldn't snap at her in any way.

"Steve, this isn't you."

"My people suffered, and other countries as I slept in some ice? I can't believe this!"

"It's not your fault."

"It is my fault! I'm the one who flew myself in that ice and got myself frozen for 70 years to pass! It's all my fault!"

Natasha waited a little longer for Steve to let his anger out. Then Natasha spoke once more.

"But Steve, why did you fly into the ice in the first place?"

Steve looked at Natasha and Natasha saw that the dark look in his eyes had disappeared. He looked natural now. Like himself.

"Because of the nukes. They were loaded on the plane and HYDRA was going to drop them over Manhattan and-

Steve had stopped himself to realize that Natasha had set him up to admit that he did the right thing for his country.

"Steve, you _did_ risk your life to save your people. You stopped an even greater threat than 9/11. You've saved Manhattan twice already and you didn't even know. It doesn't matter if you weren't there to stop 9/11 because you stopped HYDRA and the Chitauri."

"No, _we _stopped the Chitauri."

Natasha smiled. She had gotten Steve to finally realize that he's done enough to serve America. Maybe not enough, but he's proven better to the world by putting his life first for his people.

**(A/N)  
My heart goes out to those who lost loved ones during the September 11 attacks. It is a tragedy that still breaks my heart to this day. I was only four when it happened, so I don't remember really what I was doing that day or if I was aware what was happening. But I know now, and now other people of the world have a history lesson that we can all learn from in a textbook. I wanted to write this story to show people how superheroes can react to big losses and tragedies as well, especially the most popular heroes. So I chose The Avengers. They all would share what they were doing at the time before they would 11 years later assemble together to fight against the Chitauri to save New York and the rest of the world. This is my tribute to September 11, 2001.**


End file.
